Princess and her Panther
by Thickle
Summary: Two unlikely beings stuck living together,must wait until a solution arises to their 'problem'. Forced to accept the proposition offered by Soul Society, they will both struggle with their arrangement as confusion, attraction and loss of power affect them.-Hiatus until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A/N: So I wanted to write a Grimmhime fanfic (Really, there is hardly any out there) and yah! So enjoy the prologue? (:**

**Note: **Words may be missing, Fanfic likes to be a bitch.

**Thoughts: **_'Yo'_

**Dialogue: **"Yo"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, however I do own this fanfic (;**

* * *

Grimmjow was in an irritated mood, all because of the chick in front of him. Innocently making her way through the small apartment with bounces in her step, the human girl grabbed the 'dishware' as she called it and completed the task of setting up the dinner table.

The small, very human table.

Grimmjow's frown deepened, scratching at where his mask used to be located. Thinking over how he had gotten to this point, firstly the orange headed shit had come for the girl, who'm he snatched out of that emo's grasp that was busy not doing his assigned job. Looking after a vulnerable girl isn't that damn hard, yet Ulquiorra still managed to lose his control over her. The girl would have been torn apart if he hadn't intervened and crushed those annoying bitches that let their petty jealousy to overcome any rationale.

A hint of a smirk ghosted his lips as Grimmjow thought back at that moment, the terror and fear he sensed from the three beings in front of him was powering. As it should have been, he was not weak. Grimmjow was one of the strong, if not the strongest of hollows.

But for fuck sake, an interference between Aizen and those piss-for-nothing Shinigami had chased all those sweet cravings for power away.

For Grimmjow was no longer the Sexta Espada.

Oh but where and how did it all go wrong?

Well, Aizen decided to let his arrogance shine like there was no tomorrow, waylaying the original plan on going straight for Karrakura town and instead choosing to attack the few Shinigami that were already present In the realm. That was the first mistake he made, it seemed the raven-haired chick's older brother had made extra pre-cautions and used his 'Kido' to alert the rest of his comrades.

Grimmjow was still in the midst of battle with Ichigo when this was happening, thus as Grimmjow made a point to kick the Carrot-top's ass into the ground, he was wholly pissed off as 'backup' came and slashed him across the torso. Nnoitra, the boasting prick took it upon himself to steal his prey and engage Ichigo into another duel.

But little did Nnoitra know, when the 'Kido' was cast several death gods were deployed and sent to assist the ones already in combat. And lo and behold, Nnoitra got targeted and left to fend for himself as the rest of the Espadas' were overrun. Someone (Grimmjow says this for he does not know who) had the brains to alert the Shinigami's commander, suffice to say Aizen got ahead of himself, which was his ultimate downfall.

"Grimmjow!" Broken out of his recollection, the blue haired man purposely shut out her voice, turning on the couch and alternatively grabbing the 'Controller' and raising up the 'Television's' volume higher. His stomach growled loudly, Grimmjow willed for the human to just shut up and finish cooking the food.

Back to the past- If it wasn't for the auburn haired healer he was currently living with, Grimmjow would not be sitting here today. The ex-Espada couldn't comprehend why the girl had come to his aide mid-battle, as her precious friend was getting pummelled right behind her. But she had, and with a determination he hadn't witnessed before, healed his wounds- which had him in her dept yet again- and furthermore, dealt with him a fucking deal.

Get it? Get that? An agreement. The girl promised him the 'Opportunity' to have another round with Ichigo, if _only_ he turned on his allies and helped them end this war. He should have killed her right then and there, for having the guts to strike him with such a deal, but his wounds were too severe for his hands to reach up and close around her slender neck. Which was fucking ridiculous, for he was beating the girl's friend into a pulp not that shortly before and then he was shortened to an immobile object.

It was bloody humiliating, to be reduced to a helping hand, he didn't do that. Grimmjow did not help, he attained, he took, and he reaped the benefits. Assistance was an alien concept to him. So to be downgraded as such a being, it hurt his pride. Even if Grimmjow had planned to maim the humans once he was healed, there was never any chance to do so. Because once the golden oval reversed whatever damage was done to him and lifted off his body, he was ambushed.

The horror, rejuvenating then getting shot back down. He guffawed like crazy once he had hit the floor, the Shinigami crowded around staring at him, insane all but written across their faces. Orihime's head was snapping from left to right, surprise being evident by her body language. Grimmjow had to think though, how panicked she was at the time. To be caught healing an enemy would have had major repercussions, especially since she was branded a traitor.

"By the decree ordered via Soutaicho, Genryūsai Yamamoto, Commander of the 1st division of the Gotei 13, all Arrancar, Espada and Fracción alike are to be seized, restrained and returned to the Soul Society, if at all possible." A snotty-nosed death god had said, indifferent toward Ichigo as he thrashed around in Kenpachi's grip. "I don't care, let me the fuck down!" Carrot-top had shouted, unsuccessful in prying himself from the others hand.

The Shinigami who read out the command, (He said his name was Tatara) rambled arrogantly how "We are the ones who caught the Espada, you have no business here," and that "The girl stays with us, Soul Society shall deal with her." All the while Ichigo spat obscene words at him. Grimmjow, still alive and bleeding hollered at everyone and everything. They were talking about him like he wasn't there!

Not surprising enough, Nnoitra was long dead along with Yammy who hadn't the brains to retreat and faced off Byakuya and Kenpachi- together. Which rendered the giant into a pile of lump at the end of it. As the 11th division captain grew tired of Ichigo's squirming he had then made a point of knocking him unconscious, with a hard smack to the neck.

Blacking out, it was then Grimmjow, Orihime and the rest of the death gods left to deal with the 'situation. Which included punching and kicking at a fallen enemy since he got too 'loud' and then binding the guy's hands like a vice.

What came next and the following week wasn't pretty, that was for certain.

Was it the healer's pacifistic side? That urged her to come to him for help? _'Oh no, not at all.' _Grimmjow grinned maliciously, the girl was not as air-headed as others would assume. The girl was clever and had a mean streak which could knock you upside down and leave you wondering what the fuck just happened. If he didn't know any better, the little 'promise' she made him was a lie, one she probably would have gone back on.

Grimmjow thought this because he only knew this side of her existed. Either of past aggravations towards her or bad-mouthing her fucking friends it seemed that he had a way of bringing out this rare attitude buried deep within the girl with only a few insults. And boy can she pack a punch!

Hearing a loud crash and a yelp, Grimmjow went to check it out. Upon entering and seeing the princess on her bum caked in flour and pieces of plate clattered everywhere. The food destroyed, Grimmjow began to laugh. "What a fucking disaster." He walked around the jagged pieces until her reached her, where he hefted her up by the armpits, choosing to ignore her squeaks and protests as he situated her on the counter, hands staying tightly enclosed on her slim wrists. "Grimmjow," she whined, "Let me go."

Not letting go, he towered over her and asked very seriously, "What about the food?" Given up with struggling (Though she thought about kicking him) Orihime looked up at him, a smile creeping upon her mouth.

"We could order pizza?"

Grimmjow smirked.

Now that sounded fantastic.

* * *

**I know its short, but it is a prologue. xD So shall I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble in paradise**

**A/N: Amateur's second chapter of this beautiful yet unpopular pairing is here~!**

**Note: **Words may be missing, Fanfic likes to be a bitch.

**Thoughts: **_'Yo'_

**Dialogue: **"Yo"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, however I do own this fanfic (;**

* * *

**Time skip- 2 days later**

The night had started out so well, all quiet and undisturbed.

If only it stayed that way.

"Move."

Orihime stood straighter and rooted herself to the ground; she was not letting him leave!

"Get the fuck out of my way." He snarled at her, azure eyes blazing. His clenched fists began to shake by his sides, most likely wanting to hit something. Maybe even her, '_No'_ she abandoned that thought. Grimmjow was many things, but he was not abusive with her, no matter whom or what he was weeks prior.

This reckless man may have no reservations risking his own life, but bringing her into it as well? Not going to happen, especially not tonight.

Her lips thinning, (as best as she could make them) Orihime stated evenly, "You are not going out Grimmjow, or did you forget protocol?" He grimaced over the reminder; clearly the four weeks she'd spent with him had passed by too quickly, for he was acting just like he had on _that_ day.

Like a big jerk.

"I'm not saying this again chit, move." Grimmjow told her, tone very deadly. The princess in turn crossed her arms beneath her breasts and did not follow through with his command.

"No."

Growling Grimmjow grabbed her by the waist and spun them both around quickly and forcibly removed her from his path, not bothering to watch as she flopped onto the couch. He began walking away.

"No you don't!" Orihime jumped up (And nearly fell) and ran towards him, reaching the man as he went for the doorknob. Right as his hand curled around the piece of metal Orihime hooked onto his arm, pulling back with all her strength. Except that did zit and god- he was really strong- it did not deter him from wrenching the door open.

The cool air of spring swept in through the entrance, making Orihime shiver as the temperature began to settle into her apartment. The thin blouse she wore gave no protection from the nightly winds. Shuddering, Orihime watched powerlessly as Grimmjow began to step outside, dragging her along with him.

As a last ditch effort to keep him inside, Orihime let go of his arm then reached up and grabbed onto his strong shoulders, hopping on to his back (With some difficulty, he was quite tall). "Think that'll stop me, eh?" She heard Grimmjow mutter, amused. Sparing her a quick glance from over his shoulder, the blue-haired man stepped onto the balcony.

Dread bounced around the pit of her stomach, so gulping, she wrapped her legs around his waist for a better grip, and then began to squeeze. "What the fuck!?" He wheezed, the sudden tightness around his throat was blocking his air supply.

A bold move, on behalf of the princess.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, you aren't going!" The regulations that Soul Society sort out for them both was never to be broken, at any and all times. So even though she should've stopped her 'attack' on his body and explained thoroughly of the consequences, she did not. So screw the peace discussions she most likely would of endured explaining to him,

He

Was

Not

Going

Out.

Staggering backwards, Grimmjow tried to get rid of the human load off his back. "Fuckin' heavy."Grimmjow grunted.

She retaliated by increasing her grip.

"Okay okay!" she eased.

"Bloody whale..." That earned him a bite on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He cried out as the spot she had bitten began to warm. Swirling around in circles, the ex-Espada's dignity was drilled into the ground, as the human currently swinging on his back could not be extracted.

Giving up from disconnecting the warmth on his back, Grimmjow gave one last shrug then sauntered back inside. Slamming the door shut. Orihime all the while, had her eyes rolling around her head; did he have to be so rough? Still, she'd managed to cling on and stop him from making a big mistake.

"Mind getting off?" he told her gruffly, coming to a stop near the apartment's single worn couch.

"Not until I know you won't leave." The girl replied. In no desire to carry her all night, he changed tactics; first there was the option of ramming her into the wall, except that would grant him a ticket to hell, he also had the selection of calling for help. That was not needed, for there was option 3, the one he was least doubtful would work.

Rolling his eyes at the girl's response, he tested out option 3. Smirking, he began to move his hands so they'd travel up her bare legs. The skirt she was wearing, having risen up her thighs during their 'struggle' and revealed creamy skin hidden underneath the coloured cloth.

Little pleasurable tingles climbed up her skin as he began to knead with his thumbs. Orihime was shocked, for about 5 seconds before her defence kicked in and, "Eeep!" she leaped off in a hurry.

The unexpected touching making her feel unbalanced.

Huh? If that is all it took, he would have acted upon it sooner.

Grimmjow paid no attention to her unsettled nerves, storming off towards his room and shutting his door with a bang. The sound echoing loudly throughout her home. She at first winced slightly, but then her own irritation returned. How dare he try and ruin it all! Just because he gets 'bored' doesn't give him any right to risk both of their lives. Or did he forget about what would happen to them!?

Preposterous is what this was.

There were boundaries that were simply not to cross, and that little stunt he tried to pull would have breached said boundaries. Beyond annoyed and paranoid that he might chance sneaking out if she was to return to her room, Orihime stormed into the kitchen to fix herself a strong cup of coffee.

She was going to need it.

**~O.O~**

In his room Grimmjow laid awake, arm tucked and cushioning his head. The lone window in the room was open, a cold breeze drifting into the room.

Here Grimmjow dwelled on the princesses' actions, of course he recognized her fear in getting caught but what's the fun in that? Playing safe and submissive, all goody goody got on his nerves. It makes one seem weak. Where's the adventure? Jeez, if he'd known that this was what he'd sign up for, the ex-Espada would have declined the offer.

Except that would have demanded his torture or possible death, and he wanted, for the most part, to live.

Although he had the option to escape the apartment, Grimmjow stayed put. He couldn't be fucked dealing with the girl a second time.

Recalling how she'd reacted to his touch, Grimmjow smirked, a little satisfied. Even if she had no qualms touching him, he had a certain effect on her. Which was a shame; it was a weakness to carry such a thing. She should just get over it, while she can.

For Grimmjow does a not let an opening to exploit others pass.

And that spelled trouble for Orihime.

With that in mind he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, the window still wide open.

**~O.O~**

The next morning found Grimmjow staring half asleep at Orihime sprawled ridiculously atop the couch. He'd take a guess that she'd stayed up all night guarding the door, if the empty cups littering the tabletop wasn't enough to decipher. Orihime was laying on her back, no blanket and one leg hiked on the couch's top, the other hanging off. Additionally her arms were swung over her head, and a little bit of drool was leaking out of her mouth and onto the pillow, her head lay towards the couch.

Breaking out of his inspection, he smirked cruelly before marching towards her sleeping body. Frowning when poking didn't rouse her, he circled to the back. Leaning over and using his strong arms, he gave a hard push.

"AHH!" the princess yelled with a start, body parts flailing as she hit the floor. Sitting up, she whined as her hand began to rub the painful spot where her head and the floor connected, a bump forming.

She hadn't noticed Grimmjow yet.

"I'm hungry."

Confused and the drowsiness still present, Orihime stared at him over the couch, and then asked dumbly, "What?" Did she hear that right? Did he just wake her to cook him food, while she'd stayed up till the early hours of the morning to make sure he didn't go, and yet here he was.

Demanding food.

Steam about to burst right through her ears and fog up the entire apartment, she levelled him with the fiercest look possible. Oh she'd show him, first last night and now this? Nope, she was not letting this slide.

"No." Orihime casually regarded her fingernails, noting how the nail polish she'd used the prior month was nearly all scraped off.

"What?"

"I said no." she repeated herself.

"Why the fuck not?" He sounded bitter.

She fixed her gaze on him,"I don't feel like it."

He observed how bored her stance was , Ah, so he'd pissed her off last night had he? Fine, big deal. The bitch fucking deserved it anyways,

"You're a real pain in the ass." He growled, marching past her without restraint.

"Goodbye Grimmjow!" she called out sweetly as he exited the apartment.

"Fuckin-" his voice cut out as the door slammed shut.

She waited five minutes to see if he'd return, then sighed loudly when no sign of him surfaced. Sighing loudly, she picked herself up from the floor, Orihime began to pack up. Donning on her school uniform, she entered Grimmjow's room.

The air that came forth from the window's opening was warm, the sun's early morning rays streaking across the horizon.

She closed it.

**~O.O~**

"Oh, hoo, Grimmjow-kun~ What brings you in today?" Hat and clog's voice singed as he entered the shop. "Having difficulties at home?" Urahara questioned, "Or did you miss me too much?~" His eyes grew round and puffy.

"You know damn well why I'm here." Grimmjow answered roughly, impatient with the man's antics and ready get this over with.

He'd taken his time coming back here, thinking and also drinking in the sight of 'nature' his new world offered him. In his opinion 'nature' was such a bore, it was always so still and dull. The only difference between Hueco Mundo and this place were the colours, and those little fucking humans. Annoying little fucking humans actually, and he'd actually rewarded a nice uppercut to a fat one that'd approached him on his stroll,once.

"Yes, yes! Come on through then, it'll be done in no time!" Scowling, he thundered by the door, making sure to knock hard into the sketchy shop keeper's shoulder.

Urahara merely chuckled, sliding the panel shut and walking to where Grimmjow stood, by his 'personal' work bench.

"Onto the table~"

Grimmjow grunted and did as asked, stripping off his shirt once seated.

"Now let's see, checking vitals." Bucket hat began placing equipment onto his skin,

"Reistu deficiency." A little 'beep' sounded, "Check!"

"Percent of damage sustained…. Check."

"Abnormities…" How much more abnormal could he get? He was suited within a Shinigami's portable gigai for fucks sake.

"Diseases." Grimmjow did not know what the word meant, but it sounded nasty.

"Check, check..."

He plotted down ticks and crosses on the clipboard he held in his hands, leaving and returning with even more freaky gadgets.

This would take a while.

**~O.O~**

Orihime went to school shortly after Grimmjow's departure, the little spat they had still very fresh. So in hoping school and lessons would dispel all these thoughts she waited impatiently for the lesson bell to ring. She idly watched as the students around her chatted loudly, oblivious to everything else.

"Yo Orihime!" The healer heard over the bustling crowd, searching Orihime spotted her friends; Tatsuki and Ichigo waving at her, just beyond the crowd. A small smile lifted her lips as she answered their greeting, waving back with enthusiasm. At least she still had her friends, they were the ones she counted on, and who she knew would have her back. And it was true, for they were present at her judgement and had defended her.

Their efforts did not go in vain.

Orihime squinted as her friends drew near, the rush of hissed whispers reaching her ears as her friends argued with each other. She then watched,confused as Ichigo abruptly stopped, not before throwing her a friendly wave before stalking off into another direction.

Interesting, yet suspicious.

That threw her into alert mode.

Orihime forced a smile as Tatsuki approached, greeting her warmly. They began walking around the playground, sharing small talk as they waited for the day to officially start. Apparently Orihime seemed too gloomy, because Tatsuki kept staring at her weirdly.

"Did something happen?" Tatsuki suddenly asked, studying Orihime closely.

Damn!

Sputtering, the healer panicked for a second before answering. "No, why?" she replied as nonchalantly as possible.

_'Don't ask, don't ask, please.' _ She prayed inside.

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed, she saw right through the lie.

"Orihime, tell me what happened." She urged, stopping Orihime before her stance broadened.

Orihime's brows furrowed as she stared at her friend, if Tatsuki thought intimidation would get an answer out of her, it wasn't going to work. Orihime was not fazed by the Karate champion's posture, for she'd witnessed it many times before in the past three weeks, used mainly by a grumpy blue-haired menace.

Not backing down, Orihime straightened her own spine and stared right into her friend's dark eyes, "Nothing happened." She said coolly.

Taken aback by Orihime's tone, Tatsuki began a sharp retort.

However the school bell's ring sounded then, students packing their lunches and hauling their behinds back to their respective classrooms.

That was so mean! "Ill-uh, I'll see you later." Orihime hurriedly mumbled, before quickly walking away to her next class. The sudden irritation she now held needed to abate before Orihime talked to her again, or anyone else for that matter.

"Wait!" She heard her friend's voice call out, but she ignored it and instead pushed forward.

This wasn't healthy, the defensive attitude that'd been popping up lately. The unpleasant tone of it, Grimmjow was definitely rubbing off on her. And not in a good way.

Slowing down her walk, she waited for a group of boys to pass her before continuing on at her own pace. There was still time to ponder, and ponder she did. The questioning and odd looks her friends were giving her were growing tiring and annoying might she say.

She was aware that they had their best interests in heart but it was a little overwhelming at times, and she appreciated the concern but honestly, they needed to back off when she told them to. For she was not helpless in this situation, she just needed time to figure it all out.

And on that subject,

These rules that she and Grimmjow needed to abide by were a bit of a hindrance to everyday life, she did not ask for it, did not wish for it, yet there it was. But how could Orihime complain? It was either follow them, or face a possible execution by the hands of death gods.

Cruel, harsh and merciless yes, but understandable. From their view point, it was a different world of opinions; many wouldn't of bat an eye if she and Grimmjow were to be killed. They would probably cheer and chuck a grand party instead; except she was generalizing here but still it showed how different humans and the supernatural were from each other.

She had to remind herself this whenever the Shinigami paid regular visits to her home. A weekly 'inspection' was in order, as stated by the contract she and Grimmjow signed. Well, he had scribbled, more like it. He'd probably never used a pen before, so it wasn't entirely surprising but she did still giggle at his absurd version of a 'signature'.

Stopping, Orihime pivoted and began walking the steps. Hand tightening onto the strap on her school bag as two boys whispered to the side of her. Looking straight forward, she withheld any more thoughts until she arrived at the top of the stairs. Relieving a breath, she continued onwards to her classroom.

Anyways, every time those two lovely Shinigami came over, searched through her home like rabid monkeys like it was some top secret spy headquarters, they would leave with loud rude remarks how, and she quotes, 'What a waste of time it was' doing their job, and that 'both' the human and ex-Espada should be six feet underground instead.

Sometimes it would be the kinder Shinigami who'd do the searching, like Rangiku or Rukia, but many a times it would be those two males. The one with a scar across his forehead and the other who looked like Uryu's twin, just bigger.

And during those times, Orihime always had to wear a fake smile and pretend she didn't hear them, while on the other hand Grimmjow would outright growl at their retreating, laughing backs. At least she wasn't the only one affected, but it was still hard during these visits, especially since they were unavoidable.

Besides, it wasn't as if her current predicament was everlasting. It would end and if Orihime and Grimmjow could remain on the death god's 'good' side for the time being, she hoped Soul Society would grant them their freedom, hopefully sealing their dealing once and for all.

Of course, Orihime was also curious what Grimmjow would do if he gained free reign, and what would happen _if_ Soul Society did not uphold their side of the deal? Dangerous situation that would be, for sure. Though all would come to light in time, they both just needed to wait it out.

Finally arriving at her destination, she strode into her room, avoided eye contact with her friends and plonked herself down in her seat. Waiting for the teacher to arrive. Growing bored, she perked up as her teacher finally entered the room and started her lesson.

But then a few minutes into it, she grew uninterested, thus tuning the teacher's voice out, she gazed absent-mindedly out the window. If she was paying any attention, she would of seen Ichigo and her friends looking at her oddly.

Orihime watched as a small flock of birds preened themselves on the school grounds, some up in the trees, others sitting in the grass or on the benches scattered around. Chirping, screeching, playing, flying and free they were.

A sharp pang, like previous others, felt passed through her body, the gloomy thoughts of her soul being shackled together by invisible ropes created by the Shinigami coming to rest in her head. Ridiculous, ridiculous, she'd hear in repeat inside of her head.

The contract, the deal, Orihime would remind herself when the silly ideas twinkled, it was still in place. Not gone, or broken. Patience, her mind sang. Orihime just needed to wait it out a little when these, would you call them mini anxiety attacks? Surfaced and ate at her.

But could she take it? If it were to happen? To be seized and forever subdued. Again, the inane question would ring like sirens, bouncing like beach balls in her brain. The heavy feeling on her shoulders which grew day by day, the anxiety that expanded little by little was utterly exhausting, physically and mentally.

Maybe her time spent in Huecu Mundo really screwed her up, with Ulquiorra and Aizen's manipulative ways, the taunts and abuse she suffered. The fake smiles and laughter only lasted for so long, could she still keep it up even with Grimmjow around her most of the time?

Orihime recalled Rukia saying, "All for the best, you'll be safe and alive." On her leave to the living world. But would it? that was the question. What if to say, some other god- hungry powered freak were to kidnap her again?

And why on earth was she tied to Grimmjow? Why not handle him themselves? Urahara obviously had a hand in rounding them both up together, she could think of no one else crazy enough to wound a 'contract' between a human, Shinigami and hollow.

And thus, Grimmjow and Orihime were bottled up together for the time being, like a tight little package with no escape. However, in Orihime's opinion it was not the best conjured plan. Urahara was asking for an accident to happen, that eccentric, sneaky shop keeper.

She went to a school with supernatural-wielding powered individuals, who fought an army of hollows not a scarce four weeks ago. And if that wasn't enough, Grimmjow had a personal vendetta against Ichigo. It will certainly blow up in their faces one day, which was for sure. No matter the peace talks or how restrained Grimmjow and Ichigo's temperaments may be.

Grimmjow held the air of a ticking time bomb; it mattered not if he was restricted by a human body. There was a fuse which grew every time he encountered one or more of her friends, which was not a lot of times by the way. But anything could happen in the future, and that was terrifying.

So no matter how many times she'd get angry, Orihime didn't want to see anyone get hurt, Grimmjow or friends alike.

She believed in second chances, and that everyone had a shot at it. Except she didn't expect herself to be pitted in that category so soon, or at all. Not that she was completely innocent, no one was ever pure. People had faults, and they made mistakes. To think otherwise would be naïve.

'_I guess it's time for Grimmjow to really adjust to the human world.' _She thought as her eyes followed a pair of birds as they whooshed into the air. Grimmjow would need to do so, to survive. These few weeks, all he'd done was stick close by her or go for walks alone.

He needed to interact, and realise that his life had also changed.

You can't cling onto the past.

So the healer would do all she could to provide the means necessary to teach him, but alas, that was only if he took the initiative to jump into that path, it was ultimately his decision. But what else was there? He couldn't just wonder around aimlessly once they were released from their agreement.

But with all her willpower and persuasion, she hoped to push him to learn and adapt to this his new lifestyle.

Blinking, Orihime watched as the group of birds took their leave, flying out of the pool of her vision. Sighing, she turned her head back to the lesson, encouragement swimming in her gut to fight for herself and Grimmjow. Enough was enough, no more lives were needed to be ruined or worse, taken.

Even if it was a 'traitor' or a former 'enemy'.

* * *

**A/N: And there is chapter 2! Did I do good? Also, if it's a little confusing why Grimmjow is 'trapped' along with Orihime and what exactly the 'contract' is… I hope you guys stick around so I can explain it. Well, ciao for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In where Grimmjow…**

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for the delayed update. I am! **

**Dialogue:** "Yo"

**Thoughts: **_'Yo'_

**Note:** Words may be missing; Fanfic likes to be a bitch.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, however I do own this fanfic (;**

* * *

Grimmjow stepped outside when all was done, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. That damn shop keeper took his sweet time today, coming and going with those creepy tools and either sticking them or poking him with them.

Either way, he was annoyed.

Plus the way the shop keeper talked to so brazenly further pissed Grimmjow off, what did the guy think he was? A friend?

His stomach growled loudly, a reminder of what happened that morning. He was still not over it, and 'it' was the princess's refusal to feed him. But he was going to be the bigger person here (Surprisingly) and let it go, for now.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to stop insisting she do stuff for him when he got home. Well, once he got back on her good graces again.

Grimmjow smirked.

He really was a shameful bastard.

~O.O~

Grimmjow's smirk had vanished. There was no trace of it left by the time he came 'home', gone it was, disappeared it went. In its place a very deep furrow of his brows and a nasty scowl on his face had taken over.

He went inside and slammed the apartment's door closed. The girl wasn't back from school and for once he was thankful, he needed to do something to clear his head at the moment without any interruptions.

He hurried to the kitchen to grab some water, gulping down mouthfuls as he got to the sink. When he was refreshed he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, breathing in harshly. "Fuck." He muttered, grabbing an ice pack out of the fridge and retreating back into the lounge.

He needed to get some bandages, pronto.

Grimmjow was having a fucking shitty day.

~O.O~

**A couple of hours earlier**

The frustrating incident occurred when he went to grab some food. He was famished beyond relief. So he headed down to one of those 'fast food restaurants' he'd seen a couple of times in passing.

He went into the store, and waited in line for his turn. He taped his feet in impatience as the person in front of him took their time. The guy threw him an annoyed look that fell when he saw who was behind him.

He hurried out of the store as soon as he got his food.

Grimmjow stepped forward, _'Finally.'_

"Hello sir, may I take your order?" The clerk asked him, a fake smile upon her face.

"I want everything." Grimmjow grinned, resisting rubbing his hands together. He was getting excited just thinking about devouring everything on the list. Chicken, wings, burgers, drinks! There was everything on the menu!

"Uh-h, im sorry sir?" The worker asked, bewildered.

His azure eyes locked on her and the worker squeaked, frightened by his intense gaze.

"All of it, I want all of it." Grimmjow's grin stretched, nearly splitting his face.

The girl stared in fright as his canines showed, trembling she said. "J-just a moment sir." And scampered off to fetch her manager.

He waited patiently, in a good mood. He was finally going to eat!

However, that changed when the worker and the ugliest human he'd ever seen returned. This tub of lard was sweating, with greasy skin and a balding head. And he was coming right for him.

Grimmjow leaned back, the stench of the man hitting his nose. The unknown man cleared his throat, his eyes sizing him up.

"Sir you cannot order everything on the list." He said, patting a small shiny badge on his shirt front. Grimmjow read the word 'Manager' and narrowed his eyes.

"Why? This is a place where you get food, I want something to eat."

"It's impossible to take such a big order, sir." This balding shit, whose name was 'John' was turning his nose up at him.

Grimmjow knew a power display when he saw one. And he didn't like it, not one bit.

"No it fucking isn't. It's your job to make food, aint it?" He said harshly.

"Please refrain from cursing, or I may ask you to leave. You cannot order the whole store, company policy." John leaned on the counter, and Grimmjow watched in disgust as sweat poured down his shirt.

He'd had enough of everyone's shit!

Grimmjow snagged the man's lapels, pulling him onto the counter. John yelped as he was dragged onto the hard surface.

"Listen here you fat fuck! I don't care about your company policy or whatever bullshit you want to spew at me. I just want some fucking food!" Grimmjow snarled in his face.

"Unhand me this instant! You aren't getting any food!" The guy yelled. Grimmjow's upper lip rose in another snarl as he raised an arm, ready to knock the stupid man out.

"Hey buddy, let go of the man." A male voice said as his arm was grabbed, Grimmjow looked over his shoulder to look at the stranger.

"This is none of your business, fuck off." Grimmjow grunted as he straightened, roughly shaking off the other guy's grip.

Turning around he turned his attention on the new guy, "What the fuck are you staring at? Four eyes." He laughed maniacally; the guy looked so fucked up! He had short cropped hair, big ass glasses and the dullest sense of clothing he'd ever seen.

The strange male glared, fists clenching. Grimmjow noted in amusement it was grating on the man's nerves to be told off so easily.

However, Grimmjow was unprepared as the man roared "Son of a bitch!" and launched himself at him. Grimmjow dodged the blow coming for his jaw, at the last second.

Then he tackled him.

Here things went a little down south, well more than before. The other customers surrounded the fighting pair, two other males jumped into the fight trying to extract them from each other. Except Grimmjow was having none of that so he punched them both and instigated a free for all between the four.

Customers around them were shouting, for help or to cheer on their preferred fighters Grimmjow didn't know, he wasn't exactly focused on them.

And then out of fucking nowhere, a cane came into the brawl. Grimmjow got assaulted and hit by some old granny who he couldn't exactly hit back, then to add insult to the injury someone else decided to join.

"Stop it!" John yelled, jumping in and landing on Grimmjow's face. He roared in outrage, and pushed the ball of fat off him.

It lasted all of five minutes when some genius decided to call the cops and ruin the fun.

Grimmjow got one more hit in John's ugly face before he fled, not wanting to get in trouble with the human authorities. What a pain in the arse that would be.

It was then he ran into a pole, his eyes not looking at where he was going.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He raged, hitting the pole. Then regretting it as his knuckles began to throb in pain.

Then the sound of sirens reached his ears that Grimmjow legged it to get out of the area.

That was how Grimmjow came home: bruised, battered, hungry and angry.

~O.O~

When Orihime came home she was tired out, school was a nightmare. Tatsuki pestered her all day long and it took all of her will not to snap at her, she knew her friend had best interests in looking after her but it put so much pressure on herself.

And then there was Ichigo, who was acting odd the whole time. Plus he was staring at her quite a lot which she would have blushed about, but this time unnerved her.

Something was wrong, and they were keeping secrets from her.

She'd find out soon enough she supposed, Orihime thought as she took off her shoes.

She then went to the lounge where she came to a stop.

Grimmjow sat on the couch with-were those bandages or scarves? - Bindings wrapped around the top portion of his body. And then she noticed the colourful beanie sitting atop of his head and his blue puffed up face. Oh, along with the scowl.

She burst into laughter. "What happened to you?" she gasped out, dropping her bag in favour of clutching at her sides. He looked so ridiculous! She couldn't contain herself.

Grimmjow glowered at her laughing at him, but answered her nonetheless. "Got attacked." He muttered, and then hissing as the ice he was holding rubbed against his wound.

She stopped laughing, concerned now. "What happened?" and when he didn't respond, "Seriously, what happened?" She questioned more firmly.

He just fixed her with a sour stare.

When he didn't say anything else, she frowned. "Since you won't tell me, I'll heal your injuries then." She said, heading towards him.

He snarled at her, humiliation clouding his judgement. "I don't need it."

She cocked an eyebrow, ignoring the aggression. "Yes you do."

He stood up and backed away. Orihime's brows rose to her hairline, why didn't he want her to heal his injuries? Honestly, she didn't bite.

When he just kept walking away and not giving her some answers, Orihime began losing her patience.

"What's your problem?" She finally snapped, hands on her hips. If he wasn't going to tell her why and how he sustained such wounds then at least he should let her take care of him. Gosh, was he still upset about what happened in the morning?

He growled at her, "I don't need to explain myself to you, Princess." He just wanted some peace and quiet, and he can't even get that.

He groaned when Orihime followed, "Woman, I fucking swear you don't know when to keep your nose out of other people's shit. Stop fucking following me." He said gruffly, turning around to look at her.

Orihime looked affronted, "Well excuse me for caring and trying to help you, didn't know that was a crime." She huffed out before walking past him and going into her room, ticked off.

That stubborn bastard.

* * *

***Throws chapter at you* Review yeah? And please don't kill me for taking so long to update, I had school to deal with D:**


End file.
